


How It Feels

by SomeWishfulThinking



Series: These Small Hours [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Multiple Warriors of Light, Team Bonding, Warriors is Plural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21671557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeWishfulThinking/pseuds/SomeWishfulThinking
Summary: Patch 2.4, immediately after A Simple PlanThe Scions of the Seventh Dawn and their adventurer friends welcome Moenbryda to Revenant's Toll.
Relationships: Scions of the Seventh Dawn & Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Scions of the Seventh Dawn & Warriors of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: These Small Hours [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562329
Kudos: 2





	How It Feels

As the rest of the Scions moved to greet Moenbryda, Kidaga, Lysannder, and Quinnadad hung back. The Lalafell smiled and then glanced over at Minfilia as the other woman stepped closer. 

"It's always nice to see old friends, even if the circumstances aren't the best," the blonde Hyur said, eyes crinkling as Moenbryda's teasing flustered Urianger. 

"It is good to see everyone in one place when nothing terrible is happening," Kidaga agreed. The _for once_ was understood. "Perhaps we might all be able to rest this night, that we continue our work tomorrow refreshed? It would certainly give everyone time to enjoy their reunion." 

Minfillia clapped her hands together in delight. "Tis a splendid idea! Mayhap the Domans could join us as well. I'll inquire of F'lhaminn for foodstuffs; we might need some supplies…" She looked at the adventurers speculatively. "Would you be willing-?" 

Kidaga looked up at Lysannder and Quinnadad. The Elezen's eyes flicked briefly upwards in exasperation, while Lysannder grinned. "For a party? Yes!" The Miqo'te's tail swished excitedly.

"I'll let you know what's needed anon. Many thanks!" Minfilia smiled brightly and headed off to find F'lhaminn, a bounce in her step.

* * *

As the sun set over Revenant's Toll, an air of merriment had settled over the Rising Stones. Tataru was in her element, dashing to and fro, directing the Scions and their companions in their preparations. F'lhaminn and Higiri were producing wonderful scents from the kitchen, sending the Doman children to fetch and carry dishes empty and full. Cheerful conversation and laughter float through the air, warming the building as much as the lantern light. 

Soon food and drink were passed out, an orchestration roll was put on, and conversation was muffled by the clink of glass and metal. 

"Oh, what is this?" Moenbryda asked, pointing towards a dish. 

"It is a traditional dish from Doma-" Higiri started, only for Yozan to interrupt. 

"Onigiri! With ume!" The Hyur boy eagerly snatched one from the plate, almost dancing as he bit into the triangular object. 

"Yozan!" his father scolded. Only slightly chastened, the boy dashed off to find his friends to share with. 

Yugiri chuckled as she appeared from a shadowed corner. "At least we know he has your speed, my friend." The Doman woman reached over and took an onigiri as well. "But it pleases me to see treats from our homeland here. Where did you find the plums?"

"Twas Kidaga who found them and brought them to me," replied Higiri with a smile. "Quite a few. More than enough for these, and plum wine besides."

Hozan made a pleased sound. "My thanks, adventurer, for a piece of home."

"Twas not my doing. Lysannder was the one who told me what soil they needed, I but asked in Limsa if an eye might be kept out for some." The Lalafellin scholar protested, gesturing to the warrior. "Her hard-earned botany skills are the true hero of this venture."

"We are all very appreciative. Now, what was this about wine?" Thancred raised a brow.

A collective groan rose from the group, riddled with amusement. But the cups were soon passed as well, and the children curled up to listen while the adults regaled them and each other with tales of what had occurred since their last meeting.

* * *

Eventually the party was just clumps of people talking quietly amongst themselves; Papalymo discussing black magic with Qunnadad while Urianger added his own observations, Moenbryda showing off Dual Haken to Lysannder and Yda, Minfilia and Tataru giggling quietly as Thancred flirted with F'lhaminn. 

Kidaga carefully cradled a glass of plum wine as she rocked from side to side in time with the music from the orchestration roll. A faint smile creased her face as she watched from her perch on a crate. 

"This was truly a splendid idea, my friend," came a low voice from beside the Lalafell. She beamed up at Y'shtola, cheeks and ear tips flushed with drink. 

"Wasn't it? Tataru, F'lhaminn, and Higiri have done a wonderful job with everything."

The conjurer shook her head in amusement. "And none of it your doing, of course."

"A bit of fetch and carry is all," the scholar demurred. "Lys and Quinn do the most of the heavy lifting, I but ensure they stay hale and whole."

The Miqo'te gave a rueful laugh. "A greater challenge than any primal, indeed." 

"Not so bad as all that," Kidaga protested. Y'shtola laughed again, teal eyes crinkling at the corners. The Lalafell huffed, then laughed as well and returned her gaze to their gathered comrades. "It's a beautiful night, isn't it?"

Y'shtola cocked her head slightly as she looked towards the others.

"Everyone is home and safe and happy, at least for tonight," Kidaga elaborated. A soft smile lit her face.

The conjurer smiled as well. "Indeed, it is a beautiful night," the Miqo'te replied.

fin.


End file.
